


Simple Things

by AuraSeven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A first attempt, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just want to write cute shit for gods sake, Zarya is basically an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSeven/pseuds/AuraSeven
Summary: Sometimes when the dust has settled and the day is done, one must either settle for or enjoy the simple things in life, oh and Zarya finally has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! this is my first actual attempt at writing fanfic ever and I hope y'all like it.

Drip

  
Drip

  
Drip

  
Droplets slid down the window, it had just rained and a light mist was rolling in, hints of icicles already forming on the edge of the roof.

Aleksandra sipped at the cup of hot chocolate in her mittened hands, it was half empty by this point but she had tried to make it last for as long as she could, it's maker long gone to work.

It was a peaceful day, no appointments, no obligations for her, just the things that made life worth living, the knowledge of truly knowing this is where she belonged.

The quiet song of nature, she watched the trees swaying in the wind, beautiful even if they had long since lost their leaves, except for a single pine planted at the forest edge.

Lena wouldn't be home for another few hours but she would be staying for a while, the weekend fast approaching, as per usual the preceding weekdays feeling like molasses.

They had been dating for a few months at this point and had since moved in together, a quiet cabin away from the hustle and bustle of the city, it was an acquired taste but a sweet one.

Where she belonged had always been a worry of hers, she had drifted around from place to place and person to person she would say if her dating life was more successful, throughout her younger years she had traveled but never really found a home, just not being able to find the spark she craved so much, but now? she had found the reason to stay, or more accurately it had found her.

The mug a quarter full at this moment she set down upon the nightstand and her phone instead she brought up to her face, the warm light illuminating an otherwise dim room.

She had a single text, one she hadn't dismissed from earlier, a simple I love you from her girlfriend, it and many others like it meant a lot to her as little as she wanted to admit that.

Life continued, whether she wanted it or not, things changed, seasons came and went as did friends, but Lena stuck by her side regardless, something truly invaluable, loyalty, to a fault she supposed but loyalty none the less.

Surprisingly it wasn't her idea to move to somewhere so out-of-the-way, even though that was more as a whole her style, she assumed that living in a big city for all ones life made them naturally more inclined to the idea of somewhere more rural but hey, who was she to judge.

Their bedroom was rather sparsely populated with trinkets and keepsakes but that wasn't a bad thing, their bed was placed into the far corner bordering the room's only window, she normally slept on that side, having most of her few items on the window sill or a shelf on the opposite side of the room.

Trophies on the aforementioned shelf gleaming lightly in the newly introduced light but she paid them no mind, they were an artifact of somebody she once was and somewhat who she still was, but the value they possessed was more sentimental than anything they themselves could provide.

Beside her items were several of Lena's various half-finished project, scattered tools, and extra accessories for her harness for when she inevitably left or lost them somewhere else, said items were always important when her life almost entirely relied upon on them, additionally, a painting they had both been meaning to put up for months.

She had since put her phone down and returned to again watching life outside the window, yawning sleepily as if she had been up for many more hours than the meager three she had been awake, but the time for sleep would wait however long it may be until her partner returned from work, as she was prepared to give a very much warm and sweater in her face filled welcome.

Ping! was the sound she heard as her phone received the first text in hours, it read "Quick day, my favorite (you know me <3) and I'll be home sooner than usual, keep that bed warm for me won't you? xoxo", Lena was always cute about things like these, always opting for a more comforting style as opposed to getting straight to the point, not like she was complaining or anything.

Her cheeks grew red in anticipation, even though she knew she came back every day, seemingly girlfriend permanence was a skill she had never truly come to grasp, as she was just as excited every time she came back as the first day they lived together.

Life was good.


End file.
